


Six feet down

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never get sent off to different parts of the world for agent washington to come find them. All command does is send a sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six feet down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this might be the saddest thing i've ever written.

Sarge knows what a regulation grave looks like, 4' by 12' and six feet down. He first learns about the regulation size in the hand book, when he actually thought he might have to bury his men. When he thought he might have to fight, before he was stationed at bloodgultch. He learns those three measurements just in case and never forgets them.

When he's first stationed at bloodgultch he puts his handbook in storage and hopes that the blues will be the only ones that have to dig graves. He jokes about having to dig Grif a 5' by 12' grave and putting a bullet in his head. He honestly never thinks he'll have to bury his men.

Doc almost kills Grif with the warthog and Sarge has to save his men. He needs to take parts from Simmons because the robotic parts won't fit onto Grif. As the two recover from the surgery Sarge has no idea if it's going to work because all he had to go off was a damn cow chart he reminds himself; 4' by 12' and six feet down.

When sister comes and they think that he is dead a grave is made. It is a messy hole in the ground that is far to deep and not nearly the right size but he assumes they don't know. And in the end he's thankful that they didn't know because it ends up saving them.

But it doesn't save them for long, because they learned something they couldn't fully grasp. Someone had been shooting at Red team and blue team from the top of the canyon.the first one to die was sister, buried at Blue base. Sarge spots blue team making a break for the less shot at red base. Only church makes it in safe.Caboose is shot halfway across the canyon. Tucker two steps from the door.

Red Team has no choice but to house Church. They can't go out during the day because if they do they'll be shot at. Going out at night is still risky but safer, and needed. Because Simmons, Donut, Grif, and Lopez won't go out and Church can't bury bodies. So Sarge does what he'd never have imagined; he digs graves for two blue soldiers. He hopes he never has to dig graves for his men, 4' by 12' and six feet down. 

There is a supply drop, and a much needed one at that. The problem is that they can't go out without being shot at, even night isn't as safe any more. But empty stomachs and hunger pains drove Donut and Simmons to sneak out at night and gather the supplies. The Red Team plus church were waiting for Donut and Simmons to cheer in victory. The only noise that night was two gunshots and tears.

The next day Church offers an idea, they could use an EMP to neutralize the snipers weapon. Lopez is the only one who argues but no one listens and even then they wouldn't understand. Sarge and Grif set off the EMP and come back with supplies and the bodies of Simmons and Donut to an almost empty base. Inly Lopez'a hunk of a body was left, In his hand a flash drive of his corrupted backups. Church had left without a trace.

Sarge and Grif bury three bodies that night, Lopez, Simmons, and Donut. Sarge doesn't think about the loss, he can't. What he thinks about is making regulation graves, 4' by 12' and six feet down.

Despite all of Sarge's old talk of killing Grif he never meant it. Bloodgultch had been a place where the idea of a dead team had never reached. But sitting alone in a base with only Grif and his dead team buried out back sarge knew that Grif could die, and Grif did. One day he just looks up at sarge, his eyes full of sadness. "I can't do this anymore" and walks out the door.

Sarge is left alone with only one option, go out and bury his last man next to his sister. His body was heavy lacking all of his old enthusiasm. He hates it that a weight lifts off his slumped shoulders when he realized he only has to dig one more grave. Sarge graves his trusty shovel and goes to burry his last man in a proper way because he can't process anything else. The snipers let's him burry his last man, 4' by 12' and six feet down.


End file.
